Various types of measuring tapes are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a combination tape measure and cutter having a tape measure with a hooked tab, wherein an opening is disposed in the hooked tab. What has further been needed is a cutting blade disposed within the opening, a screw, and a spring having a decompressed position and an alternate compressed position. When the spring is in the compressed position, a tip of the cutting blade is disposed below the hooked tab and is configured to cut a material disposed underneath the hooked tab. Thus, the combination tape measure and cutter, which allows for a material to be simultaneously measured and cut, creates efficiencies in the cost and time spent on a project, while increasing the accuracy of the work.